In high-voltage circuits such as incorporated in projection-type television receivers or the like, serious electrical shock hazards and corona problems are frequently encountered with regard to the anode connector which engages the standard terminal fixedly mounted on the exterior of the picture tube. Furthermore, in such installations, making the proper electrical connection oftentimes is an awkward and difficult manipulation because of space limitations and obstruction by the receiver chassis or other components comprising the circuit.